1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conservator system for transformers, reactors and similar oil-filled and oil-insulated apparatus, in which the oil is saturated with a non-combustible gas such a nitrogen, carbon dioxide or the like. The conservator tank may be arranged for circulation of oil through an inlet from the upper portion of the transformer tank and an outlet to the lower portion of the transformer tank. This arrangement equilibrates continuously gas-in-oil content in the conservator tank and the transformer tank respectively.